With the development of network access technology, the application of home terminal devices is becoming increasingly popular, the functional requirements are becoming more and more extensive, and the state indicators for controlling each function are becoming more and more, such as USB indicator, WAN indicator, DSL indicator, LAN indicator, VoIP indicator, WLAN indicator, power indicator, and so on. The more indicators controlling various functional modules, the more electric energy consumed per unit of time; at the same time, as long as the function modules of this indicator are running, the indicator would be in operation; for example, if a user rests at night but the user keeps a terminal device on to download data, the long time flash of the state indicator would inevitably affect the bedroom environment and disturb the user's rest.
Currently, the related technologies involving control of an indicator of a terminal device are mainly to provide a method for manually controlling a state indicator by means of a switch, and the switch is implemented by hardware circuit switch control or software logic switch control, which has a lot to do with the user's operating habits and has not reached the true intelligent effects. This method just gives the user a way to improve the subjective feeling, and at the same time it is also limited to the home gateway only.